


this holy hour

by ninthpolaris



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Improper Use of Catholic Rituals, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninthpolaris/pseuds/ninthpolaris
Summary: Hail Holy Queen, Mother of mercy, Our life, our sweetness, and our hope.- A fire ignites from the base of his spine to race up and spread across his back, licking desire across his skin where he trembles as he kneels beside the bed, fingers slick with his own spit, his own robe hitched high up so he could reach for his twitching hole.This is Ash's one-way track to heaven.
Relationships: Max Lobo/Ash Lynx
Kudos: 8





	this holy hour

**_Hail Holy Queen, Mother of mercy, Our life, our sweetness, and our hope._ **

A fire ignites from the base of his spine to race up and spread across his back, licking desire across his skin where he trembles as he kneels beside the bed, fingers slick with his own spit, his own robe hitched high up so he could reach for his twitching hole.

This is Ash's one-way track to heaven.

**_To thee do we cry, poor banished children of Eve._ **

Like clockwork, Father Glenreed’s smooth timbre carry on praying in the next room while Ash listens in on him from his own room. It is sweet, sweet torture that he can't have the very thing he wants stuffed inside him where it should be, which is of course Father Glenreed's dick, but his own nightly ritual is an odd kind of reprieve from the holy washing he douses himself in during the day.

He lets Father Glenreed's deep, gentle voice warm him, stoking the flames in his groin with the sacred words of his church.

“To thee do we cry, poor banished children of Eve _ ,”  _ Ash mumbles to himself as a slick finger worms its way inside, making him bite his lip. The rosary given to him by Father Glenreed is in his other hand, the bead for the Hail, Holy Queen held between his thumb and forefinger.

**_To thee do we send up our sighs, mourning and weeping in this valley of tears._ **

Ash pumps his finger in and out, panting hotly before he pushes another finger in. The slow burn along his rim is delicious, and he barely suppress a loud moan. His hips do a dirty grind against the sheets while he thinks of Father Glenreed kneeling, prim and peaceful in front of the Lord’s statue in his room and he whimpers.

**_Turn then, most gracious advocate, thine eyes of mercy towards us._ **

He’s been doing this for months now and Ash already knows how to pace himself to last just in time before the prayer finishes. He curls his fingers upwards, rubbing at his prostate and he cries out, hips stuttering while his cock leaks precum. He can almost imagine Father Glenreed doing this to him while he forces Ash to pray for his sins, voice booming above him, telling Ash how dirty he is, that he has to pray or else he's going to burn in hell for it. The image sends a punch of desire to Ash’s guts and although it’s a far-fetched idea Ash is relentless when he mercilessly abuses his most sensitive spot.

**_And after this, our exile, show unto us the blessed fruit of thy womb, Jesus._ **

“Father,” His imagination shifts to him sucking on Father Glenreed’s thick cock and Ash whimpers as he yearns for his mouth to be stretched and filled with the man’s cock.

He fingers himself faster, latching onto Father Glenreed’s deep voice as he grips his rosary tighter, warm and solid in his hand.

**_O clement, O loving, O sweet Virgin Mary._ **

His wrist hurt from thrusting too fast but he can’t bring himself to care, hips ramping back fast on his fingers, desperate for that sweet release.

**_Pray for us oh holy mother of God._ **

His insides loosened and his prostate abused with each quick stroke and he slumps, moaning helplessly against the sheets. He brings his rosary to his lips, kissing it before answering with a wobbly,

**_“T-that we may be made worthy of the promises of Christ.”_ **

He quickens his pace, wrist snapping and cock steadily leaking as his fingers brush one last time over his prostate.

" _ Ohh Father! _ ” He cries out loud before he cums, spilling his seed all over the wooden floor. He inhales, breaths ragged while his body twitches heavily as he slowly savors the exquisite feeling before pulling out his fingers one by one.

“Ash? What’s—“

Amidst his post-orgasm bathing though he failed to register the door to his room opening. Father Glenreed sees him, still in that slumped state over his bed, with his ass wet and out in the open for anyone to see.

“Um, Ash—“ He sees Father Gleenreed’s eyes dart away quickly, but in Ash’s trained eyes he notices the blush that’s slowly creeping up the man’s cheeks to his ears.

Ash grins, triumphant and unapologetic. “Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.”


End file.
